Phantom Beach
by SpecialGirlz
Summary: It was a normal beach day with the Starks but with some few guests. Can Iron-Man and Danny Phantom save Daniela or will Vlad come back to life. Read and you will found out
1. Chapter 1: Madie!

"Wow this is a gigantic beach tony!" Exclaimed Dani, Danny, Jazz, and Sam, beside her is Tucker drooling over the gigantic sugar sand beach outside Tony Stark's beach. "Today is the 2nd of August on Saturday, so on today Dad opens his beach to the public, not that I am saying you are not an outsider, we were so busy that we needed a break." Said Daniela a.k.a. Tony's daughter '' Good, have fun teens, soon you might not have time to have this much fun since Jazz is going to University, and we are busy protecting you from danger of your parents." Said in unison Tony and Pepper "we are fine" pointed out Danny "Fine, whatever I need some sleep time" yawned

Tony, and Co. were playing volleyball, '' I, I mean we will win'' yelled Sam, and Pepper. "No you aren't '' yelled the others even if they were on their team. Meanwhile Daniela was watching someone who was familiar, very familiar until it spoke to her. "Daniela? Is that really you? Oh! My! Hylia! Can you tell me where Danny and Jazz is?" Demanded Madie Fenton "Oh, Hi Madie, wait Madie, what are you doing here.'' Madie replied ``oh, I am here to relax every since Danny and Jazz ran away, and Jack is at the hotel. You are Tony's girl right, his daughter, can I talked with him. '' '' Wait, let me call him'' talked Daniela '' Tony, and Danny I have something really big! Madie and Jack Fenton are HERE! And she want to talk to dad, go talk to her while Danny and I check if the timeline bought Vlad back to life." ''Hey Mad, how are you, how's the Danny Phantom ghost getting' along." Cheered Tony " Clockwork, what happens if Danny's parents come to him instead of him going to them?" asked Daniela Clockwork replied "nothing will happen, but if Danny's parents touch him in any way, the time will revert back to normal and Vlad once again will be a pest." "Pepper, make sure Danny's parents don't touch him, or his stuff okay, you to Sam and Tucker, I will go to Tony." Commanded Daniela "Sorry, Tony, Pepper, and I have to go home, um S.H.E.I.L.D. problems, no you can't help" "Tony Hun, you can go ahead, I take her to your place, I think I need to visit someone." "Okay Mad Dog!" replied Tony, Madie smirked" I know you are hiding something about Danny, and Jasmine!" "No I am no I don't know anything about him" whimpered Daniela. "I don't trust you, so I have to take you to Jack, he will get information out of anyone." Right then Madie sucked Daniela in a Feton Human Thermos, and took her to an abandoned warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2: WHY AM I TIED TO A TABLE!

"Uh, where am I? Why am I tied to a table!? TONY, wait not Tony, IRON MAN! HELP!" screamed Daniela with all her might. '' No way you can get out Daniela, unless you tell us the truth about Danny, Jazz, and Vlad" yelled Madie "Now you want me to tell you about the fruit loop, sorry but I took an S.H.E.I.L.D. oath not to tell anyone" pointed out Daniela "well if you don't tell, you will get the Fenton Flapjacks, wait on the Fenton Laser pointer." Dani, Dani where are you? Do you need Iron Man On the case." Said Jazz on Daniela's wrist communicator "Yes, I need Iron Man On the case but I don't where I am." Replied Daniela Madie said" Honey, did that sound like Jazz, she is hiding something, Jack, turn the machine on." "Yes, I am the moon walking towards the lever." Dance Jack "On it" "Wait, what, I never did anything wrong. You know if Iron Man found out anything happened to his loved ones, you will be avenged." Yelped Daniela .When Daniela told her last word, Iron Man, Danny Phantom, and Dani Phantom flew in the warehouse. "Since when does Iron Man works with ghosts, and why in the world is the Dannies in C.A.? Yelled Jack and Madie in unison . "Since you almost killed me." Yelled Danny. "Hello I Need help." Yelped Daniela" Sorry about that but this is opened via remote, oh wait I can use Extremis" ```Thank you Iron Man!`` Replied Daniela

* * *

''Ow, the laser started to burn through my skin" explained Daniela to Pepper "Ouch! Can you stop hurting me, oh I could have used my ghost powers, but Pepper will find out" muttered Daniela "Pardon me, what did you say Danni, Sorry but you got burned real badly and Tony said to put gauze on." Replied Pepper. "Just let me talk to Dad okay... after I go to the bathroom." "Okay Danni just be back as so I could put more gauze." Said Pepper "More gauze... 0...0" looked Daniela. Daniela walk into the bathroom and she turned invisible and back," Well I should use my ghost power to heal this wound instead of layers of gauze, well my burns look healed, it feels healed so it is healed." She said as she walked out of the washroom. "Dad, why did you say to put more gauze, you know I hate that stuff." Whispered Daniela. "Hey Daniela, want to play outside? We're playing Handball Americano." Yelled Dani " Danni, no you can't go outside to play... wait you are pretty much healed so yes you can go outside, and I will tell Pepper you are better." Replied Tony S. "Thanks Dad, come on Dani I know the best place to play that game." Answered Daniela "Did you use you ghost powers to heal yourself D." Asked Dani "Shhh. Yes I did because Pepper wants to do check-up things and she might find out that I am a halfa." "Wow, this is a real big court Daniela!"Awed Tucker, Sam, Danny, Jazz, And Dani "Let's play, girls vs. Boys but Daniela will be on our team, 'Kay." Screamed Tucker. "I call Ref! Game on!" yelled Daniela. "I see you healed using your abilities?'' smirked Danny "yeah, why did you do that Daniela" screamed Jazz and Sam as they passed the ball from each other back and forth. " I did it because I knew that Pepper will take me to a doctor, and I read that some doctors can detect Ghost Powers. Plus Dad's doctor: Dr. Yisen can detect anything, even it is not a problem, and girls in the lead by 2-0." Replied Daniela. All of the sudden Daniela's, Danny's, and Dani's ghost sense went off but this time it was different." Whoa, what was that about?" Asked Dani. In the next moment they heard voices upstairs," Hi Madie and Jack, this is my assistant "Pepper "Potts, Pepper, this is Madie and Jack Fenton, were in the same collage that I went to, and they made me the Uncle for Danny and Jazz." Said Tony "Oh, them" replied Pepper. "Oh No, Your/My Parents are Here!" yelled the teens.


	3. Note:

AJ young 13: You are right, that why i lost the will to write the story quickly.

Sorry, but i can't write the story anymore, this story is up for adoption... You can change the story completely but keep the same characters. Please say that you want to adopt this story by PM-ing me.


End file.
